My Best Friends Stalker!
by TokyoPocketDoll1
Summary: Just a normal slumber party till an emo duckhead and a stuttermess crash the party,Forced to have Hinata over?NOW THIS IS HELL!Ino's got a boyfriend?A sweet little game of truth of dare goes sour?Hi,I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm telling you the story of my best friend's stalker


It was her Hyuga,Honestly that chick bugs the hell outta me I mean She has a Monster crush on My the more he shows he's not interested the more she stalks him!Hi!I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm telling you the Story of My Best Friends Stalker...

There we were My Best Buddy Naruto and I were watching a horror the girl would be screaming her lungs out clinging to the boy for dear life and the boy would casually watch and laugh when somebody was ...This was the exact opposite Naruto was screaming like a wuss and I was almost crushed to death by the most scarriest the Ghost Murderer threw a bowl a Ramen on the floor.

TTTRRRIIIINNNGG!the phone rang for the 13th time."Hello "I answered picking it up."N-N-Naruto - Kun Uuum Hi "and the caller put down the phone."Naruto You know someone's honestly infatuated with you" I called walking back to Living room."In what tuated "Naruto asked dumbly."In-Fa-tu-at-ted I said breaking the word up"."You mean Hinata, Sakura -Chan?" He asked as his eyes was fixed on thriller "Ghost Killer 2"."How'd you guess " I snickered sitting next to him."Yeah she's kinda weird,and all but she's cool" he slurred gulping down a huge chunk of Ramen.

"Whatever Baka" I hissed childishly."So...Sakura-chan" Naruto asked with his ready to prank face."What ?" I asked uncaringly".Enjoying your date...eh !" "Kakashi-Sensai what are you doing here ?"We both asked shocked." I just came to see my too best students" he said happily."So I'm not your best eh ? " Somebody in emerging from the dark said wickedly."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SASUKE !" I snapped standing up ready to leave."Chill pinky I came for a spar that's all "He shrugged coldly."C'mon guys we can fight till tommorow or we can make the most of this evening."Naruto said.

"Uuuugh...fine I said defeated But listen up this isn't a date,Don't call me pinky and Hinata's a STALKER I howled sitting down."Move your fatass over Pinky" Sasuke slurred meanly.I told you not to call-BANG!"What the hell was that" Kakashi asked running outside."Hinata !" We all said sharing eachothers confused looks and words.S-s-sorry I d-d-didn't m-m-mean to...Look flying piglets" she fibbed."Where !" Naruto said glancing around me,Kakashi-sensai and Sasuke watched her speed away sheepishly."Awkward much" Kakashi -Sensai retorted raising his eyebrow.

"That pyschotic stutter-mess is pathetic"! Sasuke gapped with a crossing his arms."Hey she lied there ain't no soaring ham" Naruto whimpered waterfalls falling down his eyes.  
" Jackass" Sasuke muttered as a tear drop appeared on his forehead."C'mon guys let's go inside" Kakashi-Sensai exclaimed. When we walked in Sasuke was already chuckling evily on the couch. " Fast much " I bickered." This is so much like us these guys The Ghost Killer Shin be-friends this girl Akira and this other dude Ryu and Akira has a big crush on Shin and Ryu has a even bigger crush on Akira and afterwards Shin betrays them and kills em both " Sasuke Laughed hartily. '' Naruto marched off angrily to his room slamming the door so hard the house shook.

" Great...Just perfect you heartless freak " I said stomping away to Naruto's room.  
I reached out for the handle only to have the door slammed open in my face.  
Naruto was wearing exacly the same outfit as Sasuke.A black wig,white shirt,Back pants and a lilac rope tied across. " Oooh Look at me I'm Uchiha Sasuke I'm an emo duck head that Killed my own brother and stole his eyes " Naruto retorted prancing around with a replica of Sasuke's sword. Sasuke was furious that curse mark was starting to cover his face but stopped and went back. Sasuke tranformed into Naruto's outfit with his hair blonde (it was still Sasuke's hairstyle). " Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze's the name ,hyper-acted moron and I never go back on my word...Ooh yum Ramen let me go stuff myself like a pig believe it !"  
Sasuke said putting on Naruto's geniun smile and a thumbs up.

" CUT IT OUT! "' I roared the whole house shook at my voice." CAN YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST FOR A FRIGGIN NIGHT " I schrieked. " Fine ...anything to shut you up" Sasuke retorted transforming back. " Sorry Sakura-chan " Naruto whispered sitting down on the couch.I went to go sit next to him,Sasuke sat next to me and Kakashi sat next to Sasuke."How about a less insensitive movie" Kakashi."Wait!" Sasuke yelled turning on his mangekyou sharingan focusing on the tv screen,Suddenly he punched through the tv set laying on the ground was...A LOG?."It's a Substitute" Sasuke hollered.A cloud of smoke poofed up leaving an unconscious Hinata . Hinata burst out crying fountains across her cheeks, I didn't feel sorry for her I wanted her to shut the hell up ! " I R-R-R-RUINE E-E-E-EVERYTHING I-I-I'M S-S-S-S-S-S-SORRY " She stuttered.

"What the hell were you doing in the Television set " Sasuke Thundered harshly."Sasuke ! Hey don't be so mean to her. " Naruto complained. " Sakura-chan will walk you home Hinata " Naruto said. I don't know what happened but words just slipped outta my mouth bad words."Why me ? I don't wan't to walk the little stalker home and there's no way in hell that she accidently got into the Tv dressed like a Slu-" I snapped quickly stopping before I said the word. I mean she really was dressed like a Slut she was wearing a black skirt do damn short it looked like underwear and a what the-"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT ! " Sasuke roared covering his eyes."Nobody wants me here I should leave " Hinata sobbed.  
Naruto was giving me one of those "What was that for Sakura-chan"Looks about what I said about Hinata. Hinata pulled Naruto into a was facing me and giving me.

She was giving me that "I don't think so " Looks. The Hell that Pest wasn't even crying what a Little- . " I'll walk her home " Kakashi- Sensai offered smartly. Hinata had that "NO! NO!NO!" Looks on her face." No!" Hinata blurted out. Everybody faced her looking at her for her strange reaction. And I was was looking at her like " Oh yeah Lil -"." No No ...I wouldn't want to impose" She snorted patheticly knitting with her fingers."No Problem we can all walk you home"Naruto know that horror movie music that goes like "TUN TUN TUN!" well that played in my head."But it's movie night !" I hastily schrieked." Somebody please put a shirt on her !" Sasuke bellowed still covering his eyes." I'll get her the friggin shirt" I hissed stomping off into Naruto's room to get one of my shirts that was suppose to be for tommorow after the was my least favourite,It was green spagetti string shirt with the word "HAI-TACHI"(High-five) written across in black."Here.." I shrugged snatched it and put it on." I know! I-I c-c-c-c-could just s-s-s-stay h-h-here i-if th-that's o-o-ok with you N-Naruto-kun" She stuttered.

"Yeah why not ? " Naruto said. " I guess it's ok . " Kakashi said interested in his light green book."ABSOLOUTELY NOT!"Sasuke and I thundered at the same time.. But we were too late they had alreay started the movie,Hinata had chosen a romance movie called "We were meant to be " Eeew I hate romance ! It's all mushy and unrealistic."Hell no!" Sasuke said taking out the disc incinerating it with his Fire style justu and putting in " Asshole 711 " It was the most funniest movie I've seen in my life !"Oh my God ! I love this movie !" I said sitting down next to Naruto taking Hinata's place before she tried to sit next to my hyper active bud."N-Naruto-kun...w-what's your f-favourite colour for a gir-" Hinata goggled before Naruto interupted with a hasty "Pink ! Like Sakura-chan's hair ! You know that only 0.2 percent whoooooole of Japan has that hair colour she's really special " "One Point Haruno Style *wink* " I thought grinning .

"My eyes are pretty special too," she murmered trying to patch up or before,"Yeah..." he grumbled completely disinterested horking down the the movie was done and everybody had canned themselves with laughter except Hinata who imbetween trying to move closer to Naruto,which I hastily shot away with one of my killer glares.I checked my watch and it was 11:30."Let's play a game !" Naruto shot jumping up."How about spin the bottle?"Hinata slurred knitting with her fingers with a coy smile on her face."Hell to the no!What if I end up kissing someone...like Pinky over here ?" Sasuke yelped bobbing my head."Quit being mean to Sakura-chan ! You wanna piece of me !" Naruto mimicked back."Yeah then I'd know what shit tastes like !" Sasuke trolled,looking beyond happy for his smart remark."Ha Ha you eat shit !" Naruto retorted.

"How about we invite the others and play Truth or Dare ?" Kakashi-sensai and Naruto froze in mid air and fell back down their Chidori and Rasengan's dissaperad from their hands."Awesome idea Kaka-sensai"Naruto chirped."Atleast I don't have to be alone with boob rack over here" I thought glancing at Hinata."Awesome,I've got Ino on speed dial"I remarked grabbing my being the Konoha's 1 and only "Gossip Kunouchi" would probablly call and text everyone.I layed lousily on the carpet,listening to Ino's girl of my attention was on her the other half-was watching Naruto napping next to me,"Too cute..." I laughed inwardly,smiling at him...he actually looked attractive when he wasn't being a nutcase. Then one sentance made me fly to Saturn steal pants from an alien and land in Rio."WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I roared causing a sound typhoon sending the roof,fridge,sofa and Naruto flying into nowhere.

"I have a boyfriend is it so hard to believe!Oh yeah and Naruto's here in my broken bathtub if you need him."Ino snickered."Who?It can't be Shikamaru cause he's with Temari,Shino's way too ...buggy UNLESS IT'S CHOJI!"I exclaimed."SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO F**KING BUBBLE BATH!"Sasuke thundered from the bathroom wearing my floral shower cap."Hold on a sec."I meeped."SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH,GAY BUNNY!"I screamed back covering the phone."Anyway!You were saying.." I cooed."No!Well he's not exactly my boyfriend..I just really like him!" Ino squeeked "I don't think I've felt this way since Goth ball.."Ino slurred."I can heard that blondie!"The Uchiha hollered from the third line."Get off Sasuke!"Ino snarled,"No,I wanna girl talk too!"He retorted "Ok I'll start!OMG INO-CHAN BLAH BLAH BLAH PMS CRY CRY!"

"Why are you such a spazz?" I groaned slamming the bathroom door open."LIKE WTF S-CHAN,PRIVACY!"Sasuke continued flinging a beach sandal at me."Oh btw,I sorta used your toothbrush for-"He grumbled still on the telephone."EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!"Ino yelped."Uuugh!Why do you make my life a living hell!"I screamed stomping out."That's my job!"Sasuke echoed."I'll be there in 5" Ino shrugged slamming down the I walked into the living room everything was packed out and organized."Naruto..." I instinctively murmered."Yes,Sakura-chan!"Naruto squeeked running towards me.I gave a smile and put my hand on his shoulder."Arigatou(Thank you)...for everything"I had a gleam in his eyes,something like I'd never seen before like he was on cloud 9.

"NARUTO-KUN!"Hinata schrieked ruining the moment."What is it Hinata?"Naruto replied turning to her."SLAP-A-BITCH!"Inner me screamed."W-W-What do y-y-you think of this..outfit?" She ?Bitch,That a was 2 inch piece of cloth! It was a cream vest that sat above her navel and a matching excruciatingly short plated skirt slitted through the sided with white boots."Must supress..urge...to kick...ass"I hissed inwardly.*DING-DONG*,saved by the door bell."I need to go get dressed.." I shrugged."I got it"Naruto said energetically.I walked into Naruto's room pulling out a pink crop top.I threw it over and it reached perfectly just above my knee,I tied my hair into a a high pony tail still letting side bangs tace my face(Like Tsunade's hair when she was young) and pulled up my white leg warmers.

"Ino!" I thought,I rushed outside to see her sitting in the big oak outside her hair was loose and wearing a short baby blue sleevless kimono.I was about to scream Hi but 007 styled into the bushes when someone came."Hey,Blondie!"He jumped off speeding towards him,tripping a little on the the way but he caught her and helped her up."Woah,slow down you'll run me over!"He MY GOSH!This was so kawaii(cute)!"New Ino romance fanfic coming up!" I cackled grabbing my laptop(The hell did I get a laptop).I had to find out who this dude was!All I could see from this view was his stupid black !High-tops?The only boy who wears high-tops at party's besides Sasuke is..

"Doggy-boy!"I yelled unintentionally."D'yo hear something?" Kiba asked turning shook her head and smiled,SINCE WHEN WAS INO SO SHY!NOT TO MENTION SWEET, CLUMSY AND LOVEDRUNK!"Watcha doooing,Saku-biotch"an all to familiar moron whispered."Now is not the friggin time Uchi HA HA HA"I groaned."Says the peeping Tom."Sasuke grumbled knudging me."Do that again and you'll have a crotch like Beiber's"I scoffed."Beiber doesn't have a crotch."He replied."Exactly"I flustered shooting him the death glare."So this isn't a peep show?" Sasuke questioned."No dumbass!Ino likes Kiba and I wanna see how this turns out she's never really liked someone since-"My statement was continued by Sasuke tapping his chest followed by a peace sign."God,I'm surrounded by dimwits!"I thought aloud.

To be continued in chapter 2...


End file.
